


One Last Lesson

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, not as dark as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Maul wins the duel against Ahsoka Tano in the Sundari Royal Palace, and claims Ahsoka herself as his prize
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	One Last Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place during Season 7, Episode 10, of the Clone Wars series, with obvious deviations.

Wind and fire swept around the figure standing forebodingly on either side of the ruined throne room, surrounded as they were by broken glass, metallic debris, and the sounds of unending conflict. Several stories beneath them, beyond the walls of the Sundari Royal Palace, men and women alike fought and died as the Republic laid siege to the city, all in the hopes of dethroning Maul and freeing Mandalore once and for all. But inside the palace, away from the conflict itself, the only combatants who mattered were the two facing each other in preparation to strike the other down.

On one side: Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi padawan.

On the other: Maul, former Sith Lord, current leader of the Shadow Collective.

The two had spoken of the fate of the Republic, of Darth Sidious’s dark designs for the galaxy, all while listening to the war raging in the plaza beyond. For a brief moment, Maul had even convinced Ahsoka that he spoke the truth.

Until, of course, he spoke of Anakin turning to the Dark Side. Though quite young, Ahsoka had seen and experienced a myriad of incredible things since becoming a padawan, and was ready to believe in a great many things. But Anakin becoming Darth Sidious’s new apprentice?

That was simply too much for Ahsoka to bear.

“I know Anakin,” she told Maul, shifting her stance as she ignited her lightsabers and prepared for battle. “Your vision is flawed.”

Across the throne room, Maul grunted unhappily, not necessarily surprised, considering the young Togruta’s general demeanor, but disappointed nonetheless.

“I see the padawan needs _one last lesson_.”

With that, Maul ignited his own double-bladed lightsaber, shifted his balance…and attacked.

The battle went well for Ahsoka at first, the young woman using Maul’s deteriorating mental state to her advantage to catch him off-guard and use his own strength against him. Unfortunately, as their blades clashed again and again, Ahsoka quickly learned her advantage would only go so far. She missed one easy opening, then another, then another…

The duel was over long before Ahsoka had expected and, unfortunately for her, it did not end in the way she had hoped.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Uhn! Uhn! Huh! Oh, oh…guuhnn!!” Ahsoka moaned loudly, bucking her nubile hips as best she could from her awkward position, her eyes openly half-open as her former opponent drove himself into her formerly virgin pussy with almost supernatural speed. Having been stripped of every article of clothing, leaving her entirely naked, there was little else she could do but lay back and received the pounding of her young life.

Maul had the young Togruta pinned against the broken throne, having thrown her there only seconds after shredding the last of her clothing and allowing him to look upon her naked form for the very first time. He was upon her almost immediately thereafter, using the Force to pin Ahsoka’s hands above her head as he undid his belt and forced her legs open, revealing her tight and glistening cunt, his for the taking. The next thing Ahsoka knew, Maul was burying his thick, synthetic cock deep within her, blasting away her virginity.

Through their many encounters together, Ahsoka had learned to expect the unexpected from Maul. He was a dangerous opponent, wily, cunning, always with at least two backup plans up his sleeve. But being pinned to the criminal’s throne so he could fuck her at what felt like breakneck speed, spurred on either by the Force or his own robotic enhancements? That was most certainly _not_ one of the things Ahsoka had been expecting.

“Oh! Oh! Uhnn…M-Maul!” Ahsoka groaned and grunted, struggling to speak as she took the former Sith Lord deeper and deeper into her adolescent folds, already having trouble breathing around Maul’s deep and painful penetrations. “Ughnn!! W-W-What are you…?”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” Maul hissed back at her, his red and yellow eyes gleaming with both anger and lust as he leaned over the young Togruta, thrusting desperately inside of her as though determined to ruin her forever. “Clearly, you still have one last lesson to learn. Consider this a crash course!”

With that, the Zabrak only doubled his efforts, thrusting into Ahsoka even harder and faster than before, causing the former padawan to cry out in both agony and ecstasy as she felt a hard cock slamming into her for the very first time. Ahsoka’s small but perky breasts bounced up and down delightfully as she took Maul’s cock deeper and deeper into her aching cunt, her entire body shaking from both pleasure and humiliation. Even her colored lekku seemed to bounce in time with Maul’s thrusts, only further demonstrating the speed and ferocity with which the former Sith Lord fucked his prey.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was little more than along for the ride, her bare back and naked buttocks pressed against the uncomfortably rigid throne as Maul fucked her right into it. With her wrists bound and pinned to the back of the throne above her, Ahsoka could do nothing but squirm and writhe about as Maul stretched her pussy wide open, his synthetic cock both much longer and much thicker than that of an average male.

The battle for the fate of Mandalore raged on in the background, the smoke and fire reaching critical and potentially dangerous levels in the sky outside, but it mattered little to either Ahsoka or Maul, not then. The whole planet could have burned for all they cared right then and there.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh!!” Ahsoka cried out again and again, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt Maul push deeper and deeper inside of her, invading her most innermost sanctum. She bucked her hips as best she could, without even realizing it, meeting Maul thrust for thrust as though she wanted nothing more than to feel him buried inside her. “Oh, M-M-Maul…!”

“Well, well, it looks like the padawan is actually _enjoying_ her punishment,” Maul observed with a cruel smile, one that distorted the contrasting red and black markings on his face and further illuminated the growing madness in his fiery eyes. “How very _naughty_ of you, young padawan. The Jedi are supposed to be _above_ such things.”

And, loath though she may have been to admit it, Ahsoka knew Maul was right. Whether she had consciously meant to or not, she was no longer struggling against Maul but instead working in tandem with him, her young body instinctively fighting for more and more of his ‘punishment.’ Ahsoka’s groans of pain had given way to moans of pleasure, her hips were bucking to meet each of Maul’s thrusts instead of trying to push him away, and she was even surprised to find her orange legs slowly wrapping around the criminal’s thrusting waist, as though she subconsciously wanted him deeper and deeper inside of her.

Suddenly, it seemed, all her Jedi training was gone, had vanished in an instant, even the parts she had hoped to cling to after leaving the Order. Even a lifetime of training with the Jedi had never prepared the young Togruta for such a spectacular mixture of both pain and pleasure, agony and ecstasy, humiliation and pure, raging _desire_.

Years of hard work and intense training, gone, just like that, all because of a former Sith Lord and his thick, synthetic cock.

But that didn’t mean Ahsoka was going to give Maul the satisfaction of knowing he was the one to finally push her over the brink into temptation.

“You’re – ah! – lucky Anakin didn’t s-show up!” Ahsoka exclaimed, doing her best to speak between her gasps and moans of pleasure as she opened her eyes and glanced up at Maul with a coy look upon her face. “The way you’re fuh, fuh, _fucking_ me…you wouldn’t have l-lasted long!”

Maul, merely chuckled in response, however, before delivering a particularly deep thrust that buried his cock to the hilt inside the young woman, causing her to unleash a girlish squeal even as her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

“You have Kenobi’s arrogance,” he told the former padawan as he leaned down to take one of her orange breasts in his mouth, licking up and around her sensitive nipple as she gasped in pleasure beneath him.

“You’ll find I have – oh! – many qualities – oh, fuck, yes – for you to dislike!” Ahsoka retorted, her coyness faltering a little as she felt Maul make sweet love to her adolescent breasts with his skilled mouth, nibbling and biting and licking every inch of her perky mounds. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…!”

Laughing almost sadistically in response to the Togruta’s playful insolence, Maul began thrusting into her harder, faster, and deeper than ever before, relying on both the Force and the cybernetic enhancements of his robotic lower half to fuck Ahsoka Tano like she would never be fucked again. Growling with lust, he leaned over the padawan as he slammed into her again and again and again, each and every slap of their hips eliciting a delightful squeal of whimper from her young and inexperienced mouth.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, tried to give as good as she got, relying solely on her instincts in order to elicit as much pleasure out of her pounding as she possibly could. Every inch of her body shook and quivered in response to Maul’s brutal thrusts, her breasts and lekku bouncing wildly and enticingly, her hips bucking, her ass being pushed back further and further into the throne as Maul slammed into her like a piston. The Torguta’s legs tightened around Maul’s waist as though holding on for dear life as the former Sith Lord practically approached launched them both into hyperspace with the intensity of his actions.

“Tell me what you want,” Maul growled, glaring down at the mewling heroine as she shook and quivered beneath him, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing throughout the ruined throne room.

“W-W-What…?” Ahsoka asked, genuinely confused, almost entirely unable to focus around the speed and force with which Maul was slamming into her delicate little pussy.

“Tell me what you want!” Maul repeated, louder this time, with anger and urgency in his voice. “What do you want me to do to you? Tell me!”

“I…I…I want…” Ahsoka began, her legs tightening around Maul’s waist and her hips bucking as the former Sith Lord slammed into her ass again and again. “I w-w-want…”

“Yes, tell me!” Maul urged her on, his fiery eyes gleaming in the darkness as he reached down to take hold of the Togruta’s plump buttocks with both hands, squeezing and holding her tight as he drove into her faster and faster. “Tell me what you want!”

“I…want…!”

“Tell me!”

“I – want – your – _cuuummm_!!” Ahsoka shrieked, each word louder than the last until she was screaming aloud how desperately she wanted Maul to cum inside her, to fill her up, to plant his seed deep in her fertile womb.

Hearing Ahsoka asking, begging, _pleading_ for him to finish was what finally drove Maul over the edge, and with a mighty roar he buried the entirety of his cybernetic cock deep inside the young Togruta and unleashed everything that had been building up within him for so long. All his stress, his anger, his hatred, all of it exploded inside Ahsoka as his synthetic cum painted her womb white and filled her tightening cunt to the brim with his artificial seed. Thrust after thrust emptied more and more of himself into the padawan, filling her with warmth and power and a thousand other things the poor girl was simply too far gone to identify.

Just as Ahsoka giving herself to Maul was the catalyst for the former Sith Lord’s climax, so too was the sensation of her womb being flooded with the seed of her greatest enemy the trigger for Ahsoka’s very own orgasm. The young Togruta’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue all but lolled out of her mouth as she experienced the first orgasm of her young life, something she was completely and utterly unprepared for. Every muscle in Ahsoka’s body seemed to tighten and quiver at once as she felt wave after wave of uncontrollable pleasure crash over her again and again and again.

And though Ahsoka’s orgasm likely lasted only for seconds, it felt like an eternity to one as inexperienced as herself. Time seemed to slow down as she felt her naked body writhe and squirm in terrible ecstasy, losing all control of herself, her mind, her emotions, even her connection to the Force. Everything but pleasure, and pleasure alone, simply faded away, all but forgotten.

The battle for Mandalore raging just outside the palace?

No longer mattered.

The end of the Clone Wars and the fate of the Republic?

Out of sight, out of mind.

Anakin turning to the Dark Side of the Force?

_Who was Anakin, again?_

By the time Ahsoka’s vision returned to her, she found Maul had already withdrawn from her abused cunt, leaving it empty but overflowing with his artificial seed. Her wrists were no longer bound above her, leaving her slumped pathetically over the throne, out of breath and with her entire body on full display for anyone who might see her, shaking slightly and damp with sweat.

Thankfully, there was no one else there in the throne room to see, only Maul, and the dark lord smiled as he looked upon his latest and greatest achievement, clearly liking what he saw.

“Let _that_ be a lesson you don’t soon forget,” Maul told the half-conscious Togruta as he dressed himself, covering cybernetics as well as flesh. His eyes continued to gleam in the relative darkness of the throne room, a final spark of lust still evident within. “Any questions, padawan?”

“J-Just one,” Ahsoka answered weakly, her voice hoarse from so much moaning and groaning, but a small and eager smile on her face nonetheless. “You sure you don’t have any other lessons I can learn?”


End file.
